Many network topologies call for the use of larger insulated conductor wire. Connecting large insulated conductor wire into a plug has presented numerous challenges do to the inability to produce structures capable of engaging the large insulated conductor wire. This lack of structure crates numerous problems with interconnections in a standard network plug, which leads to a issues with data transmission.
A need exists for a plug that provides a method of terminating large conductors into a modular plug in an improved assemble method.